Fishing is one of the oldest activities known to mankind. Over the years, innumerable devices, schemes and methods for attempting to catch both fresh and salt water fish have been devised. However, it is axiomatic that the most tried and true method of catching fish remains to be one of the oldest; that is, dropping a line bearing a baited hook into the water and ensnaring the fish upon the hook when the fish attempts to take the bait.
If the fisherman is engaged in some other activity when a fish strikes at the bait, a strike may go undetected and the fish escape, since it is often necessary to set the hook at the time the fish is nibbling. If the fisherman is otherwise engaged, the opportunity to set the hook will have passed. Additionally, while a fisherman may be able to observe the rod during daylight hours in order to see a strike, during hours of darkness no such opportunity exists particularly if the rod is unattended. Accordingly, there is a need for a practical manner and means for alarming or signaling a fisherman who is not directly engaged in watching or holding his fishing rod when a fish is nibbling or striking. In the past, it has been proposed to provide for some form of externally attached signaling device which will signal when a strike has occurred and, for example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,659 to C. L. Lamb, Jr. in which the rod is provided with a pressure-activated, lighted alarm system. The system has a battery and a master switch in the handle of the rod and a signaling switch or pressure-sensitive detector is located in one of the eyelets through which the fishing line passes. When the line is pulled tight, such as, in the event of a strike, the pressure-sensitive detector contact is closed to cause a light switch to be energized and this light is transmitted through the translucent material of the rod, however it is highly desirable to obviate the use of externally mounted detectors or to limit the materials from which the rod can be constructed. Also it is desirable to provide signaling means which need not be oriented into a particular position in order to operate.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,258 to B. R. Adams et al wherein a fish strike signaling device can be attached to the rod and provide a signal indicating the strength of the pressure placed in the line. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,425 to Lemons, a switch and battery system either can be attached or built into the rod in such a way that an increase in tension will cause the switch to be triggered. Again, such devices are exposed to damage from handling and water damage as well. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,701 to W. B. Rivers; U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,509 to J. W. Petersen, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,195 to E. A. Delaney; U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,158 to J. C. Kirk; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,284 to S. M. Westwood, III and U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,059 to W. R. Ochs.
In accordance with the present invention, it is proposed to provide for a compact, lightweight signaling device that can be internally mounted within the rod and is capable of producing a bright visual signal and/or a loud audible signal to the fisherman in response to motion produced in the rod as a result of a potential fish strike.